Through It All - From Ashes to New (song)
'''"Through It All" '''is a song from American rock band From Ashes to New. Lyrics There’s not a day that passes by The pain has not amassed inside It’s breaking me down to the ground It’s like I crashed and died It’s hard to leave your past behind Especially when you’re last in line And half the time it acts like vines And wraps inside my fragile mind Hiding in plain view it seems The same old shit I choose between Taking who I used to be And keep it subdued beneath Close to dead and losing me You took a chance and you believed So did I, I let you lead And grabbed the line you threw to me You saved me, you made me And through it all you changed me forever You love me, you hate me And through it all you changed me forever You’ve given me a chance to change Helped me in ways I can’t explain I’ll never understand the way You took my hand with no dismay Now I’m who I am today And that’s the man I plan to stay But can’t escape, I can’t evade You stranded me and ran away Why’d you do it why’d you leave Why’d you help me find my feet Why’d you guide me blindingly Then turn and say goodbye to me All this time I tried to be The person you applied to me This lie you feed that I’d succeed Is why I’m me, a dying breed You saved me, you made me And through it all you changed me forever You love me, you hate me And through it all you changed me forever Through it all you changed me I’m not the same me For better or for worse this person that you made me Through it all you changed me I’m not the same me For better or for worse you changed me forever It’s killing me down deep within It makes me strain to breath again All this pain I keep it in If it’s the end where’d we begin It’s so hard to comprehend Where we are is where we end Let’s make believe let’s just pretend You don’t hate me and want me dead What you said stays in my head An unrelenting discontent It torments me to no extent Entrenches me just like cement It makes no sense what your intent Bled for me then fled instead You never meant to be content Fuck the words let’s just be friends You saved me, you made me And through it all you changed me forever You love me, you hate me And through it all you changed me forever Through it all you changed me I’m not the same me For better or for worse this person that you made me Through it all you changed me I’m not the same me For better or for worse you changed me forever Whoa... Through it all you changed me I’m not the same me For better or for worse this person that you made me Through it all you changed me I’m not the same me For better or for worse you changed me forever Category:From Ashes to New Category:Day One